Muis en Enge Oogjes
by Femmates
Summary: Varie en Preesmie komen er achter dat ze erg eng kunnen kijken, dat nagellak niet eetbaar is, dat muizen wel eens kuren hebben...


**Randomness! Met, in guest role, QUEL MARTH!**

**Quel Marth is Varie**

**ReBelle is Preesmie**

Varie

ow, als ik langzaam antwoord geef: ik heb 3 gesprekken en een niet werkende muis

Preesmie

**whahah aww**

**MUIS GET YER LAZY ASS OFF EN WERK**

**so...luistert ie?**

Varie

een beetJ hij is wel afgeschrokken

Preesmie

**whaha mooizo**

**kijkt nog eens heel dreigend naar muis van vera**

Varie

muis doet een angstige, spastische beweging

KOEST MUIS

Preesmie

**HAH**

**SPASTISCHE BEWEGINGEN VALLEN ONDER WERKEN**

**GOTCHA**

Varie

omg! hij doet het wel weer he

de prema therapie voor muizen

Preesmie

**YAY**

**ik ben gewd**

**uhuh!**

**ik ga een reclame maken**

**Heeft uw muis ook wel eens kuren? Werkt hij niet als gewenst? Gebruik de flash flash PREMA THERAPIE VOOR MUIZEN! Snel, effectief, en langdurig werkzaam!**

Varie

YAY

Preesmie

**en dan komt er zoon leuk muziekje**

Varie

o joy! zo van tum tum tum TUM TUM tum TUM

Preesmie

**JAAH**

**ZOIETS**

**whaha**:

**gaat al meteen een dansje ervoor bedenken**

Varie

is intensief nagels aan t lakken

Preesmie

**is intensieve hoofdpijn aan het cursen**

**die ze trouwens niet heeft**

**dr hoofd voelt erg normaal en als gewoonlijk leeg aan**

Varie

puppy eyes

Preesmie

**grotere en tevens engere puppyeyes**

Varie

IIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Preesmie

**waar een heel vuurwerk aan sterretjes in schijnt**

Varie

ahhhhhhhhhhhh vuurwerk kijkt gebiologeerd naar puppyeyes van preem

Preesmie

**grijnst trots en knippert nog een paar keer met schattige lieve wimpers van hier tot een ver ongeidentificeerd eilandje ergens heeel ver weg**

Varie

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! wordt geraakt door schattige lieve wimpers van prema, wordt dus in 1 x weggestoten naar een ver ongeidentificeerd eilandje ergens heeel ver weg

Preesmie

**WOOOEEE! is heel trots, en besluit niet langer meer lief te kijken, maar haar enge gefreakte ebil grijns weer eens op te zetten, waarin vuren van de hel branden **

Varie

neemt eerste en beste vliegtuig terug naar huis

aaaaaaaaah! ziet de nieuwe oogjes van preesmie en gaat maar weer naar ver ongeidentificeerd eilandje ergens heeel ver weg

met "VOEEHVW airlines

Preesmie

**rent all the way achter haar aan met de enge duivelse oogjes**

Varie

IHHHHHHHHHHH verandert in een demoontje

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!

Preesmie

**was al een demoontje**

**MWHAHAMUWHAHA**

Varie

pakt 9tant (is toch veeeel beter als 3tant?) met brandende punten MWHAHAAHAHAHAH

heeeel evil grijns op gezicht

Preesmie

**pruilt...en gaat maar eens backos to dah puppyeys**

**knipper knipper**

Varie

met van die lestat de lioncourt tantjes (zucht stuart townsend iszoooo sexy)

maar ziet dan puppyeyes

awwwwwwwwwww

smelt weg

hé

smelt weer terug

Preesmie

**begrijpt sirius niet waar ze het over heeft...en begint dan maar weer extra lief te kijken**

**AWWWW**

**komt er achter dat lief zijn haar totaal niet bevalt en begint gillend en in het frans jodelend rondjes te rennen**

Varie

YEAH gaat meedoen met prema, aangezien ze dat gillend en in ht frans jodelend rondjes rennen heeeeeel hip vind

Preesmie

**begint er bij te hinkelen en kijkt van uit dr...(ebil) ooghoeken of vera het voorbeeld volgt**

Varie

doet dat, dat domme schaap dat ze is

**Preesmie**

**grinnikt ebil en hinkelt vrolijk door**

Varie

wordt redelijk bang van ebil gegrinnik

weet ya hoe moeilijk? (tekenen met nagellak)

Preesmie

**DAS TEH HIP**

Varie

weer een maffe actie voor op mn lijst

Preesmie

**komt erachter dat vera het gegrinnik eng vind en begint het nu uit te bulderen met een enge donderende stem**

Varie

verbergt zich achter nagellakkunstwerk

Preesmie

**eet de nagelak op**

**en voelt zich prompt miffelijk worden**

Varie

kijkt verbijsterd toe

mn picasso!

Preesmie

**UUUUGH NAGELLAK VEWY EBIL**

**begint heel hard te huilen**

Varie

doet verry ebil schreeuw en valt prema aan, met vlammen die uit de ogen komen

dr zit allemaal haren in mn nagellak

Preesmie

**...haawtjes?**

Varie

uhuh

Preesmie

**begint een geobsedeerde blik te krijgen en ziet er inmiddels heel spiegies uit**

**schreeuwt nog ebil-er en valt vera terug aan**

Varie

vlammen worden vuurtjes, begint ebilgevecht met prema

Preesmie:

**vecht**

**vecht nog steeds**

**vecht nog altijd**

**vecht niet meer**

**is inmiddels een hippy geworden die van vrede houdt**

Varie

vecht oneerlijk terug

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA donder + bliksem

Preesmie

**YOO PEACE AND LOVE!**

Varie

DIE HIPPY, DIE! regen + donder + bliksem kutweer

hoopt dat ouders niet naar boven komen om picasso te zien

Preesmie

**doet braaf wat vera wilt en dies on the spot**

Varie

savveyed dat niet

**DAH END**

**Kiss, ReBelle et Quel Marth**


End file.
